1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery, and more particularly, to a hermetically-sealed, portable battery.
2. State of the Prior Art
Various arrangements have been used in small multicell batteries to minimize the internal resistance and to prevent electrolyte from leaking from the cells. It is known, for example, to form completely sealed individual cells and to then electrically join the individual cells to produce a battery of a desired voltage. Although such a construction is effective to prevent leakage, it is too complex and expensive for most applications.
It is also known to construct a multicell battery with integrally formed cells. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,017, there is disclosed a battery which includes separate cell compartments formed in a molded plastic container. Each of the compartments comprises a pair of electrodes, and a container cover is sealed over the compartments. Adjacent cells are electrically connected through a common wall, and the battery terminals are joined to the cells through connections in special channels at opposite sides of the battery. A problem with this battery is that all of the electrical connections are made through the walls of the cells. This type of construction increases the cost of the battery, and it is very difficult to insure that the connections made through the cells walls are leakproof.